shikikirafandomcom-20200214-history
Kagome Echizen
Kagome Higurashi or better known as Kagome Echizen is the main character from ShikiKira's The Prince of Tennis and Inuyasha crossover, Tennis Revolution. Background Kagome Echizen is the only daughter of Nanjiro Echizen and the eldest child of Rinko Takeuchi. She is currently the top girls tennis player on the international junior circuit, and she is known to have yet to lose a tournament anytime prior to the semi-finals. Because of her high ranking, she has the chance to play on the professional, but not until after her 14th birthday. Kagome was originally accepted and studied at an exclusive athletics and entertainment boarding school, where students were hand picked for their talentsand other abilities. Kagome received a sports scholarship to Crescent Academy, the modern day IMG Academy, for gymnastics and tennis during the middle of her 5th grade year. She soon tranferrs out of Los Angeles Saint Youth Elementary School to attend the prestigious academy. Her acceptance to the academy lead to her missing out on nearly 3 years with her family, and her older half-brother's departure from the family. Personal Information *Motto: “Kill them with kindness” and “Keep an open mind *Tennis Idols: Nanjiro Echizen, Martin Hignis, and Maria Sharapova *Favorite Food: Spicy food, Oranges (because she misses Ryoga), Japanese food, Sweets *Favorite Book: Mystery, Fantasy (Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter), Real-Estate and Business Magazines, and Bollettieri's Tennis Handbook *Favorite Music: Inspirational songs, Love songs, and Instrumentals *Favorite Type: A boy who’s intelligent, level-headed in the face of obstacles, passionate, and honorable *Favorite Date: Somewhere she can see stars *Favorite Color: Ice *Favorite Perfume: L'Air du Temps, Capricci, and Premier Jour by Nina Ricci *Favorite Movie: Mystery and Myth/Fantasy films *Favorite Racquet: Babolat (Pure Drive Plus or Pure Drive Roddick Plus) *Favorite Shoes: Adidas (Barricade 7.0 White/Blue and Adizero Allegra II White/Light Aqua) *Favorite Hobbies: Reading, Gardening, Camping, Renovations *Favorite Subject: Mythology (Self-study) and Cooking (Instructors wherever she can find them) *Best Subject: English, Home Economics, and Finance *Most Hated Subject: Science *Worst Subject: None *Dislikes/Doesn’t do well with: **Bugs **Not being called by her name **Being underestimated **Calcium Deficiency **People making decisions for her **Bitter food (but will eat goya/bitter melon for health benefits) **Okra *Most wanted thing right now: a piano, display cabinet/bookcase, or decorative hairpin *Most Often Visited Place in School: Gymnasium and Home Economics Room *Spends Allowance and Paycheck On: **Necessities for her flowers and herbs **Treating Ryoma, Souta, and sometimes her teammates **Books and Magazines **Savings account *Routines: **Watering plants **Racquet maintenance **Beauty and hair care **Bandage maintenance **Answering emails and texts **Eating Calcium supplements **Drinking a quart of milk everyday **Teaching cousin tennis *Non-Tennis Skills: **Medical knowledge **Piano—international level 6 (testing for level 7 in September) **Ballroom Dancing—forced to learn for school functions and job **Horseback Riding— forced to learn for school functions and job **Rollerblading **Singing **Cooking **Baking *Other Sportts: **Track **Archery **Gymnastics—Level 9 **Ice Skating **Snowboarding *Sponsorships: **Taisho Inc. **Babolat **Canon **Koei **Konami **Montagut **Yves Saint Laurent YSL **Nina Ricci **Shiseido **Dior Tennis Play Style *Singles and Doubles *Ambidextrous (Nitoryuu) *Motion Vision *All-Rounder *Acrobatic Statistics Scale of 5 *Mentality: 5 *Stamina: 5 *Power: 4 *Speed: 4.5 *Technique: 7 Techniques *Synchronization (Synchro)—with three of her doubles partners *Pinnacle of Hard Work *Pinnacle of Perfection *One-Footed Split Step (Pivoting Form) *Tezuka Zone (Samurai Zone) *Closed Eye Formations *I Formation *Australian Formation *Inducement Formation Special Hits *Kick Serve *Twist Serve *Knuckle Serve *Samurai Drive—Daddy (Nanjiro Echizen) taught it to her. *Rising Shot Signature Moves *Spiral Serve *Vanish *Archer’s Strike/Volley *Phoenix Return (Fushichou Modori)—similar to Fuji, Shuusuke’s Hakugei/White Whale, but does not depend on the wind *Dragon Drive *Demon Ball (Oni-kyuu) *Bomb of the Fallen (Ochiba no Bakudan) *Solar Flare *Susanoo *Moon Dance *Gemini *Libra—similar to Mirage Tennis Bag Content *Total Weight = 49 kg or 110 lbs Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Tennis Revolution Category:Kagome Category:Human